


[AJ][ABO]家庭琐事

by negentropy



Category: Black Survival (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-01-15 12:34:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21253475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/negentropy/pseuds/negentropy
Summary: Alex Pajitnov有大麻烦了，我发誓，天大的麻烦。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 激雷意外怀孕梗，请一定保证能接受后再阅读。  
一点点（作者热衷的）炮/友情结，一点点daddy’s issue相关，一点点棋/钓串场。

Alex不喜欢小孩子。

再直白一点，Alex厌恶包括但不限于小猫、小狗以及人类的幼崽。无意冒犯，不过显然人类对同族幼兽固有的怜爱之心在他身上没有什么临床反应。或许在他也还是个孩子的时候，曾经也有过段天真烂漫的岁月，不过鉴于没有人对此有任何零星记忆，大部分人更倾向于认定他一下生就清醒理智、心如铁石，随时准备着掏枪射穿查房医生的颈动脉。

现在我们冷静的、理智的、无所不能的特工先生面临自己生命的一大挑战，如果JP在这儿，可能会挤出他所剩无几的语文功底做出恰当的评价——“天道轮回，报应不爽。”——可惜他俩隔着一整个太平洋，无缘欣赏Alex此时少有的动摇神情，不过幸运的是这件事本身就因他而起，所以也无需太过遗憾。

Alex可以打赌，JP绝对会为这事儿感到骄傲，因为他是个恶魔，更别提他现在还孕育着个更小的恶魔，这让他魔力高涨、胜券在握。

Adera适时地打断Alex的神游，她看上去一如既往地端庄得体，以至于你很难拒绝她的请求，任何话从她口中说出来都像最高法院的审判执行通告。当她说“Alex，这是个任务。”的时候，这他妈就是个任务，没得商量。同理，现在她说“Alex，你需要先处理好你的私人问题。”那么Alex就得真的把手上的活儿搁在一边，先解决那个严格意义上来说跟他有血缘关系的小崽子。

嘿，我知道你在想什么，不，不行，不能是Alex理想中的那种“解决”。“退一万步讲，虽然你的自我认知有一定的偏差，但我们确实是个合法组织——就算Lennox他们也不杀婴儿。”Alex耸了耸肩，勉强表示了退让。Adera微微颔首，神情肃穆，一脸劝诫误入歧途青少年的悲天悯人，让Alex不由得联想到初中的教导主任。哦，谢天谢地，Alex没念过初中，所以教导主任那部分是他臆想出来的，不过本质上没什么差别，偏心到太平洋那边去。Alex没期待Adera对他有什么公平公正，毕竟全世界都知道Adera喜欢JP。话说回来，见鬼，为什么她没跟JP在一起？

“所以那玩意儿……不，我是说那个……呃、胚胎？”Alex试图斟酌着措辞，可惜效果不佳。“到底多大了？”

“……Alex，我以为这是个意外？”Adera教导主任的面具有了一丝裂痕，Alex下意识地按了按枪。“JP说这是个，发情期意外失控情急之下的权宜之举。”

因为JP是个说谎精。

“Adera，相信我，这确实是个意外。”

“但显然不是我所认为的那种意外。”Adera的脸上从初中的教务主任的表情变成了心理疏导医师的表情，Alex对后者颇为熟悉，就是那种“我很为你感到抱歉，我觉得你需要帮助”的表情。“Alex，听着，我对你和JP间那些，唔，乱七八糟的故事不感兴趣。不过发生性/关/系不是表达彼此厌恶的方式，起码在我们的星球不是。”

大部分时候不是，除了第一次，还有第二次、以及那次、那次和那次。好的，现在完蛋了。现在跑到阿拉斯加去也没用了，JP会发挥他唯一的特长找到他，然后Adera会踩着细高跟鞋开着直升机追过去，穿着她的黑色套裙亲自宣布Alex的无期徒刑，以免Lennox率先联系到当地爱斯基摩黑帮就地枪杀他。

我之前说什么来着，Alex Pajitnov有大麻烦了，我发誓，天大的麻烦。


	2. Chapter 2

JP觉得这事儿不全赖他。

你看，从源头看，这起码该是两个人共同责任，而且就绝大部分国家风俗而言，Alpha的责任还要略大一些。就算Alex确实是个混蛋，也不应该把责任全都推给他。

JP缩缩脖子，试图安慰自己，一根两道杠的试纸（大概）不会给自己招来杀身之祸，虽然效果并不太好。事实上，自从Lennox强硬地断掉了他的可乐供给之后，他就觉得自己跟死了差不多了。作为一个（起码看似）相当成功的黑社会头目，Lennox有着颇为奇特的品味与休闲爱好，而在得知JP怀孕之后，这份独特转化成了另一个方向的神秘狂热，在安排了完备的孕期检查之外，她甚至还买了几本中医养生读物，闲暇时还会颇为热忱地盯着他的肚子。

JP觉得不太行。

好吧，JP知道女性Alpha的受孕率着实低下，出于显而易见的原因，Adera并不能满足Lennox对于“金发碧眼的小公主”的热切期盼，以至于把这份重任寄托在他身上——准确点，他的肚子上——纯属扯淡。

“你们这是Alpha沙文主义！”JP趴在桌上，提出严正抗议。两位Alpha女士心照不宣地对视了一眼，Adera皱起秀气的眉毛，眨了眨眼睛，Lennox极为夸张地耸了耸肩，努努嘴示意她先开口。JP眼睛向上瞥去，在发丝缝隙间偷偷观察两人的小动作，给毫无意识秀恩爱的Alpha情侣在心里又记上一笔。

“JP，我们没有强迫你的想法，”Adera清了清嗓子，开始用那种一本正经且不容质疑的口吻展开攻势。“你当然有权决定如何处置这个孩子。”

“胚胎。”JP闷哼一声，仍把脸紧埋在臂弯处，试图当个混蛋。“别来Omega天生的母性那一套，那就是一团细胞。”

Adera摇摇头，无声地叹了一口气。JP仍端一副着非暴力不合作的态度，从某种意义上来说，他比Alex还要难缠些，毕竟Adera不敢真对着他来一枪镇定剂。说真的，他们到底是怎么搞到一起去的？Adera在内心再次唾骂了某位远在日本执行任务的Alpha搭档，被迫肩负起一位Omega权益保护协会调解员的指责，而非特工组织的内勤事务官。

“首先，我们需要确认一些情况，我们的对话会被如实记录下来上交给组织用以备案，以便日后的回访工作。”

“……”

“你无需担心信息的私密性，根据规定该记录不会流向第三方，你只要如实提供以下信息即可。”

“……”

“首先，是Alex强迫你的么？”

“啊？”JP迷茫地望了她一眼，堪堪进入状态，咖啡因戒断反应让他反应慢了不少。哦，对，Alex，他现在在哪儿来着？他没准正在偷渡到月球的路上。

“不，Adera，你先等一下、”JP觉得有点头疼，头脑里的Alex开始拜托他给自己搞一份火星旅游签证了，JP很开心他并不喜欢土豆。“我以为你们是朋友？”

“这是规范化问卷。”Adera清了清嗓子。“另外鉴于我对你们私人关系的了解，你们并没有类似的感情基础。”

“……不，没有，”JP正襟危坐起来，“我是说，呃，我跟Alex的关系没有你们想象那么糟糕、”

“……”

“你看，你们都是Alpha，Alpha和Omega，理所应当天造地——不，没有冒犯的意思，我是说AA恋也很好……”

“……请继续？”

“当时情况比较紧急，Alex、”JP努力不让自己的表情扭曲起来，“Alex算是帮了我一个忙。”

“我总结一下，在发情期期间，你和Alex在彼此同意的情况下无安全措施发生性|关系？”

“……求您别提性|关系。”

“JP，我以为你是个成年人。”Adera的表情变得相当遗憾，JP很庆幸她没继续追问下去，因为事实甚至还要更尴尬几个量级。“——你们两个都是成年人。”

“如果可以接受的话，我希望你能生下这个孩子。别急着否认，JP。现在是第17周，强行终止妊娠对你的身体会造成相当大的负担。”

“Adera，这个问题可以之后再做讨论。”Lennox不合时宜地插入，看上去非要把这个尴尬地话题继续下去：“Alex试图强行与你发生性|关系么？或者是否采取措施诱导你的生理周期提前？Alex与你发生性|关系时你是否具有完全行为能力，清醒并且同意？” 

“——不是你认为那种程度的负担，JP，很显然你需要补习一些生理卫生知识。”Adera长出了一口气，面无表情地继续之前的话题，而JP看上去想用袖子窒息自杀，可惜效果不佳。“如果你愿意，在一些程序之后，我们可以抚养这个孩子。”

“……我会考虑这种可能性。”JP干巴巴地开口，Lennox眨了眨眼睛，觉得差不多可以翻译成“我会尽量在今天晚上跑路”。不管怎么说，这算是个开始。等到JP别别扭扭地挪回了自己屋里，Adera才真的放松了下来。Lennox自然地揽住她的肩膀，凑了过来。

“你真的准备留下这个孩子？”

“为什么不？我以为你喜欢孩子。”

“不，Adera，我想你没明白我的意思，”Lennox揉了揉太阳穴，“这是Alex的孩子，也就是那位……那位先生的族裔。”

“……他的后代之一，”Adera表情有一瞬间的空白，随机恢复如初。“基因意义上。”

“他最优秀的儿子的后代……嘿，别露出那种表情，”Lennox点了根烟，深吸了一口。“JP不懂这件事的严重性，你不会不了解。”

“Lennox，这只是个私人问题。我和Alex——”

“你和Alex认识了十年，或者是十一年，管他呢。”Lennox无声地吐了个脏字，Adera颇为不认同地挑了挑眉。“这是Alex的家务事，与你无关。”

“……我会说服Alex。”Adera抱紧了肩膀，漠然地转过头去，拒绝跟Lennox目光相接。她的睫毛长而浓密，眼睛又湿又亮，像月光下的大海。Lennox不禁想起她们初次相见的场景，她看上去并不完美，甚至有点狼狈，脊背却挺得很直，疲倦而坚韧。

Lennox不想承认，不过她确实嫉妒Alex。


	3. Chapter 3

在Adera奔赴大洋彼岸追捕Alex归案的同时，Lennox也积极着手于自己的工作——更具体一点，严防死守JP带球出逃。成果也是相当喜人，在Alpha的武力威慑下，JP理智地放弃了挣扎，而在他的可乐供应被限量地重新继续后，Omega的反叛情绪也迅速敛了个干净，正像只乖顺的小猫软软躺在她膝上小憩。在Lennox眼中，他无疑还是个小崽子，大棒和糖果总能奏效。

Lennox和JP——也就是王文，有那么大概八分之一的血缘关系，不过显然她这个便宜弟弟没能显露出这点血统，怎么看都是个标准的亚裔，只有眼睛是黄种人鲜有的绿色，这也没给他添上多少混血儿的气质，倒像个痴迷于彩色美瞳的大龄中二病（又或许他确实是）。他们家庭之间交流倒是不少，不过碍于自己职业所限，Lennox的生活多处于阴影之中，对于JP，Lennox的了解也并不算深入，在她眼里，王文是个典型到刻板印象的华裔少年，不擅交际，长于数学和计算机，不爱运动，一到假期就窝到自己的电脑前鼓捣，除了性格有些太宅，差不多也算是标准的阳光高中生。换句话说，跟Lennox的职业生涯毫不搭边。

直到有一天，这位远房表弟小脸煞白地躲到自己家中寻求庇护，Lennox才慢了若干拍了解到JP在学生以外的身份。这个初出茅庐又胆大包天的小黑客惹上了大麻烦，起码绝不是高中生能解决的范畴。彼时Lennox和Adera正打得火热，恋爱中的Alpha没做多少心理斗争，就把这个技术不赖的小黑客廉价卖给了EREBUS，作为交换，Adera承诺为他提供EREBUS的安全保护、一份记录在册的正当工作、全新顶级的硬件配置和随时无限量的冰可乐供应。在加上最后两条后，JP似乎已经忘记了被意大利黑帮追杀的窘迫，兴高采烈地准备当天走马上任。

而在之后的推进过于顺利，Lennox当时就感到隐隐的不安，却迅速被热恋的刺激盖了过去。事到如今，她终于反应过来，永远不要把Alpha和Omega养在一起，哪怕是那个（据传闻是性冷淡的）Alex也不行。

平心而论，在对JP室友的选择上，Lennox自认相当负责。按EREBUS一贯的规定，为了保证非武装人员的私人安全，所有的内勤和技术人员都会与外勤人员合住。在一大摞五大三粗的特工档案中翻找了一番，再想起JP羸弱的小身板，Lennox甚至有把自己的Omega弟弟再拎回家锁保险柜里的冲动。在Lennox的软磨硬泡之下，Adera终于松口，替她找一个Adera自己心中更合适的人选——她的老搭档Alex。

Alex和Adera年龄相仿，交情颇深，能力出色，品味高雅，私生活检点——按Lennox的理解，大致可以翻译成可靠又强力的保镖，还是个性冷淡。当然，除此之外，Lennox还抱着不能宣之于口的小心机。Alex和Adera的交情还比她要长得多，而这种长期稳定的合作关系取得的默契，甚至比她这个正牌女朋友还要强的多。即使Adera再三澄清自己和Alex之间没有任何暧昧，同为Alpha，Lennox还是难以遏制自己的竞争心。

若是如此，Alex的精力也能被更分散歇吧？带着这样些微的憧憬，Lennox亲手把JP领到了EREBUS的制式公寓，托付在他未来的金发室友手上。

在这之后的几个月里，Lennox被迫持续不断地听JP抱怨他对新队友的不满。鉴于Alex实际出现的频率堪称神出鬼没，可以看出两人冲突几乎发生在同处一室的每分每秒。排除掉夸大其词的大部分内容，Lennox也差不多能总结出来矛盾的成因。尽管Alex在工作中恪尽职守，不妨碍他在生活中是个龟毛男人。也就是说，尽管他能在任务途中不吃不睡地连趴两天树丛，或者面不改色地吃一周印度路边摊，但面对JP糟糕的卫生习惯和厨艺水平，他还是会理直气壮地大加嘲讽。

毕竟生活是生活。Alex如是解释道。

“而他自己甚至不会做菜！”JP大声叫嚣道，故意略过了卫生习惯的那一部分。

不，他当然会。Lennox在内心中默默反驳，怜爱地摸了摸JP的头发。她曾有幸观赏过一份Alex Invincible Pajitnov 的弱点大全的清单（一本小羊皮笔记，全手写），由Adera本人多年编纂而成，可惜至今仍然只有薄薄的一页，Lennox确信中间不包括厨艺不佳。在过往的接触里，Lennox印象中他起码伪装过法国厨子，意大利甜点师和俄罗斯寿司师傅（天知道为什么日本会有俄罗斯寿司师傅）。

“因为他是个坏脾气的讨厌鬼。”Lennox最后总结道。JP被灌输了一通Alex心狠手辣杀人如麻的黑历史，下意识抱了抱肩膀，点头应和下不去触他的霉头。

Lennox欣慰地点点头，有Adera同她的关系在，Alex再不乐意也不至于做出什么出格事。

起码不会搞出人命来。


End file.
